<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Working On Things by odenkirk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680292">Working On Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/odenkirk/pseuds/odenkirk'>odenkirk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Marijuana, Masturbation, Other, Phone Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Rough Sex, Sexting, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/odenkirk/pseuds/odenkirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth's late night texts with Rio while laying next to her (maybe not so) sleeping husband take the trio on an unexpected ride that leads to Rio joining the Bolands through the phone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Dean Boland, Beth Boland/Rio, Dean Boland/Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Working On Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in a sort of vague Season 3 timeline wherein Beth and Rio have just been doing late night bench drops quietly for a while, and Beth and Dean have been working on their relationship. Ignoring the plot where Beth tries to get pregnant, because it was gross and I don't want it lol. </p><p>POV makes clear switches between Beth, Dean and Rio.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Unknown</strong><br/>
<em>You wanna get together tonight? </em>
</p><p>Beth squinted at the phone screen, illuminated by the harsh glow that soaked her half-sleeping form in blue light. She read the message twice and then the number associated with the unknown label. </p><p>Another new phone. </p><p>Beth felt the threat of panic grip her throat as she read the message once more, but in Rio's displeased tone this time. </p><p>Had she forgotten a meeting? </p><p><strong>Beth<br/>
</strong><em>For?</em> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Fun.</em>
</p><p>Beth swallowed as she read the response. He was never chatty, certainly never over text, but Beth was feeling sarcasm and impatience through the screen. </p><p>
  <strong>Beth</strong><br/>
<em>I'm sorry. I don't know what this is about. </em>
</p><p>And it was true. She couldn't think of anything she'd been expected for on that evening.</p><p>She looked at the clock as she waited for his reply. 1:29 am. Dean was sleeping on the other side of the bed, each of them sticking to their edges and leaving a foot of space between them. </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown<br/>
</strong>
  <em>You want some dick? That's what this is about. </em>
</p><p>Beth felt her entire body flush at the message. It'd been so long since she'd been with Rio in that way, something she thought they'd never be able to return to after... well, after Beth had attempted to murder him. </p><p>But that was how it should have been. There were plenty bad decisions she'd made under the justification that they'd been the right choice at the given time. But there was absolutely nothing smart about this one. </p><p>
  <strong>Beth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>It's not a good idea. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown<br/>
</strong>
  <em>No strings, mama. No business. Just come take a ride. </em>
</p><p>Beth closed her eyes and felt a heat envelop her body as she imagined Rio close, pressed against her back and talking low in her ear. It was easy to start to remember how she'd allowed herself to be seduced by him in the first place. </p><p>But then she felt Dean shift behind her, and was reminded that this was her life now. It had been before, but now it was a choice. </p><p>Before, she'd been a bottled up soccer mom overworked under the pressures of middle class Pinterest life, way too many kids, no sense of purpose and a cheating husband. Those were things she'd been dealt without proper preparation, and she'd resented Dean for all of it. </p><p>But now... she'd made a choice to get back into this bed that was padded with demons. She'd reset the hand she'd been dealt, and quitting could not be an option again. </p><p>
  <strong>Beth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>I'm working on things with Dean. </em>
</p><p>It was simple. Honest. </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown<br/>
</strong>
  <em>What's the difference to him if we turn 2 into 3? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Beth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>It would be 5 into 6. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown<br/>
</strong>
  <em>? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Beth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>You finished twice in the bathroom, and we took 3 rounds in the bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Huh. So that's how y'all count. </em>
</p><p>Beth smiled at the screen as she turned down the brightness. She missed him more often than not. </p><p>
  <strong>Beth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Goodnight, Rio. </em>
</p><p>She sent the text with determination to end this, but she couldn't put down the phone while it showed that Rio was still typing. </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Hold up, Elizabeth. I'm really thinkin about you here. </em>
</p><p>Beth turned her face into the pillow, effectively suffocating herself for a moment, but thinking it was a good trade off for the way the cool silk of her pillowcase chilled her skin. </p><p>She lifted her head to glance at the still sleeping Dean before replying. </p><p>
  <strong>Beth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>I'm thinking about you too. But this can't happen. </em>
</p><p>She wanted him to know she wanted him, but she also thought that admitting she was already there would save Rio from trying to convince her. She <em>wanted</em> him, but morals had to win just once in a while. </p><p>Rio took at least thirty seconds to reply, which felt like an excruciatingly long time as Beth laid staring up at her ceiling. She took the time to add the new number to her contacts, switching her last "Rio" number to "R13", and the current number to his name. </p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>You think you're a good girl now, huh? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Beth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Not even close. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Oh no? So you not too good to send up a picture of your tits right now? </em>
</p><p>Beth was so caught off guard by the request that her body rocked into a sitting position almost automatically.</p><p>She was awake now. </p><p>Another thirty seconds. </p><p>
  <strong>Beth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Whatchu mean, why? So I can look at you while I beat my cock. </em>
</p><p>Beth felt her hips grind down against the bed at his answer, her thighs heating with the almost entirely unfamiliar urge to spread. </p><p>
  <strong>Beth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Why me? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Don't get precious, sweetheart. It's you cuz it's you. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>And you got tits and ass I ain't got options for. You the one for that.</em>
</p><p>Beth knew it was a douchebag comment, the type of thing Annie's high school boyfriends tried to pass off as romantic. It was objectifying and demeaning, but it... was honest. And it made sense. </p><p>And it made this less scary. </p><p>
  <strong>Beth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>I can't just have photos like that out there... </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Just don't get your face in the same pic as your goods. Easy, ma. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Beth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Well, you sound like an expert. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Just tryin to get somethin goin here. </em>
</p><p>Beth looked over at Dean, still sleeping. Still dreaming of Marla or Tatia or Jennifer, most likely. </p><p>That was unfair to assume, and she knew it. </p><p>She'd talk to him in the morning.</p><p>Once she decided she'd send the photo, she took a moment to decide where and how to take it. The only time she'd ever sent a selfie of her chest in her entire life, had been to Ruby when Beth had needed input on a bra she'd picked up for a special night with Dean... way, <em>way</em> back in the day. </p><p>She'd probably even been a different cup size back then. </p><p>And this, this was not that. The context was entirely different. This wasn't a dressing room photo between friends. Rio was trying to cum. </p><p>Beth ultimately decided to lay on her back in the bed, and took a couple minutes trying to find the right angle. She took one photo with her bra on, and another where she'd pulled her breasts up to spill obscenely over the cups. </p><p>After all she'd done recently, it was absurd that nerves hit her as she hit send on both photos. </p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>You a pornstar, baby. Those tits are so fucking stacked. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Beth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>What does that mean? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Means I'm havin a good time. </em>
</p><p>Beth bit her lip to hold back a smile, then inhaled sharply as a photo filled her screen. </p><p>Rio's pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, hanging open low on his hips with one hand shoved down the front. Beth's eyes raked over the tattoos on his abs, and a new scar that hadn't been there the last time she'd seen him with his shirt off. </p><p>Because that had been before she'd shot him. </p><p>The scar felt like a cold shower, but that passed quickly as Rio wasted no time in pressing forward. </p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>You got panties on, ma?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean had grown used to Beth sneaking around the house at night, tiptoeing down hallways and taking phone calls in the closet. It'd wrung him raw for months, but now it had been going on long enough for there to be routine in it. She did what she did at night, but she was doing it in the house now. </p><p>She still kept her secrets from Dean, but at least now she wasn't hiding the fact that she <em>had</em> them.</p><p>She was more present now than she had been in years. </p><p>Dean laid half asleep in the bed, hearing his wife shuffling beside him and seeing flickers of light through his eyelids that made him sure she was using her phone. He'd learned over time that between midnight and approximately four in the morning, Beth was essentially on call for Rio. </p><p>And sometimes, his <em>gang</em>... or whatever.</p><p>But mostly, just him. </p><p>Dean knew Rio was pretty much the worst news that could ever have strolled into their lives. That if Beth was ever going to take on the affair karma had offered her, Rio was literally the worst choice in all of Michigan. And yet, Dean took comfort in being confident that he was the only one. </p><p>He was the devil they knew, which Dean was sure he'd always prefer to the one that they didn't. Beth was <em>in</em> this now. In her life of crime, in her life of midnight meetings and... <em>gang</em> stuff. If Rio were to lose his head, a new one would just spring up from the wound. </p><p>Dean silently preferred just sticking with the one they'd already turned their lives inside out for. </p><p>He was fully awake now, but kept his eyes closed as he stayed unmoving, holding onto hope that sleep might come back to him. The gentle tap of Beth's nails on her phone screen was calming, and Dean tried not to worry about what she was typing. He'd nearly fallen back asleep when he became aware of the bed softly rocking. It was gentle, but once he tuned into it, he couldn't tune it back out. </p><p>He opened his eyes a crack to look at Beth, and saw her laying on her back with her phone in her hand, the screen dim and held close to her face. Her free hand was under the blanket, and Dean's eyes followed the line of her arm all the way down between her legs. </p><p>His mouth felt dry as he watched his wife play with herself in bed beside him, and a tsunami happened as the hot flood of arousal inside him crashed against the certain knowing that this was all for Rio. </p><p>He closed his eyes and stayed quiet as the bed continued to oh-so-softly jostle. After a moment of thinking, he decided he could make peace with this one. Picking their fights had become important to them, and Dean could discard this with the morning trash. </p><p>But then he heard the quiet click of a camera, and curiosity got the better of him as he opened his eyes again, just in time to see Beth pulling her phone out from under the blanket. </p><p>Dean understood then what was happening, and was no longer so sure that this could be easily moved on from. But as much as his anger and discomfort was very real, the arousal of having Beth beside him, clearly horny and whorish was thrilling. It stung that it wasn't for him, but that sting wasn't nearly as powerful as hearing the sound of her fingers playing with her wet pussy. </p><p>Dean closed his eyes and tried to allow himself to fantasize that this scenario was different in his mind. That Beth was talking to him, sending photos to him, spreading her legs for him... </p><p>But fuck, that was so foreign that he could barely even imagine it. It felt almost like fantasizing about a celebrity or a fictional character. He'd never get her the way Rio did. </p><p>After another minute or two, Dean felt a brand new clarity come over him that sort of felt like turning the page and reading the title of a new chapter. </p><p>She was doing this in bed with Dean. Well. Alone. Not <em>with</em> Dean. But she could have gone to the shower or the couch. Rio's place, even. </p><p>Yet she hadn't. </p><p>She was here, at home, in bed with Dean. That counted for <em>some</em>thing, and Dean felt like a big brained genius as he started to piece together exactly what. </p><p>He felt adrenaline run through his body like electricity as he reached over for his wife, sliding a hand over her hip. </p><p>Beth screamed out loud when he touched her, dropping her phone onto her chest and quickly covering her mouth with one hand. </p><p>Dean chuckled at that, amused and a little pleased that he'd been able to make her feel caught. But that was punishment enough; this wasn't about that. </p><p>"Dean," Beth addressed breathily, her face flushed and shy now.</p><p>"What was he saying to you?" Dean wondered, his hand softly caressing over Beth's stomach and hip, careful to keep himself from touching her sexually yet. She was his wife, but she wasn't his object. He knew he wasn't entitled to her.</p><p>Beth's eyes were large as she looked over Dean's face, clearly trying to read him. </p><p>"I... well," Beth stammered, and again there was a satisfaction in seeing her squirm, but Dean wanted this to become a positive thing. A healthy thing, maybe. So he gently ran his fingers through her hair. </p><p>"Beth..." he began, supposing he should try to find the words. "If..." </p><p>Fuck. What <em>were</em> the words? </p><p>"So... in the morning. When we wake up. We're gonna look at each other across the kitchen counter. Over coffee. Right?" </p><p>Beth put her phone face down on the bedside table, and Dean felt triumphant thinking about Rio left with his dick in his hand, and his wife completely ignoring him. </p><p>For the time being, at least. </p><p>"Yes..." Beth nodded once, clearly confused by his train of thought. </p><p>"I'm just wondering... is it better if we do that as people who had a... weird night where you got yourself off alone next to me, or do we wanna... be people who had... good, hard, wet sex while you talked to your friend?"  </p><p>Beth was so still and unmoving, her expression completely unchanging for a few long seconds until her brows lifted. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>Dean cuddled up closer to her, looking at her face and spreading his hand over her stomach. </p><p>"He turns you on," he explained. It hurt, but in a dull way. It had been years since Dean had turned Beth on. </p><p>It wasn't a new loss. He'd had the funeral. </p><p>"Dean--"</p><p>"Beth," Dean shook his head. "Beth, everything you've let me in on... has been better now. The proof's been in the pudding on that." </p><p>Beth nodded. </p><p>"Our sex life... has been bad. For years. You know that, I don't have to tell you," he explained, sitting up now and gaining confidence in approaching the topic. "We haven't been eye to eye on it for... since... since before the kids? Maybe?"</p><p>Beth again just nodded. </p><p>"So... so when was the last time we were in this situation? You... hot and wet. Horny... in my bed," he teased, walking his fingers up her body to skate them over her bra. </p><p>He watched as Beth's eyes fluttered shut for a second before she opened them and looked over Dean's face. </p><p>"Beth... after all the... after everything. I'm saying that if we can make use of <em>him</em> in improving... your drive, and our sex life <em>together,</em> I wanna do that," he explained finally. </p><p>Beth was moving to sit up now, looking at Dean like he'd spoken a foreign language but she'd surprised herself by understanding it. Her hand was soft as it rested on the side of Dean's face. </p><p>"It... that doesn't hurt you?" She asked softly. </p><p>Like hell it didn't, but Dean lived in a world of lesser evils. </p><p>"The world's weird," he explained simply. It wasn't a clear answer, but Beth seemed to understand it. </p><p>There was a tense moment where Dean worried he'd ruined the entire night for all three of them. The warmth of arousal had cooled off, chilled by weird propositions and heavy topics. </p><p>But then Beth was slowly moving to lay herself down again, keeping her eyes on Dean as she sprawled out over the pillow. </p><p>Dean wasn't quite sure where it was going until Beth kicked the covers off herself, exposing her body wrapped in her purple bra and panties. </p><p>Dean's cock filled out hard and fast as he leaned over her, kissing her stomach. He wasn't positive that this was the right decision, that it was smart, that it would even work for anyone. But if he was going to do it, it had to be in confidence; so he picked up her phone and held it out to her. </p><p>"Unlock it for me," he requested. </p><p>It was a huge ask, and he knew that. They didn't share their lives anymore. Beth had secrets he'd never know, friends he'd never meet, plans he'd never hear about. But this had to be the cost of admission to this new experience. </p><p>Beth didn't move at first, staring him down almost defiantly, and Dean could understand that. But then she tapped the screen and her texts with Rio were there waiting for him. </p><p><em>Good.</em> That was all he wanted to see. </p><p>He scrolled up until he found the start of the night's messages, and his veins itched under his skin as he skimmed over the words they'd exchanged so far. The way they spoke to each other, so flirty and foreign and full of chemistry made Dean's blood chill. It made him wonder if maybe this marriage was further gone than he'd even imagined. </p><p>But then he saw it. </p><p>
  <em>I'm working on things with Dean. </em>
</p><p>Rio had invited her over, and they'd come to this compromise for Dean. </p><p>
  <em>Goodnight, Rio. </em>
</p><p>It renewed his theory that Beth being here, doing this in their bed hadn't been something to dismiss, and it gave him new confidence that this was the right thing to do. </p><p>They were <em>working</em> on things together, figuring out how they could navigate the curveballs as a married couple. And of all the balls that'd hit his wife in the face so far, Rio's weren't the worst to deal with. </p><p>He skimmed the rest of the messages, seeing a few photos of Beth's body and a few he was sort of grateful to see of Rio's. He had no attraction to Rio himself, or men in general, for that matter - going his whole life without ever seeing the guy's bulge would have been just fine, really. But he scrolled them at the same pace as he'd scrolled Beth; he liked the sense it gave him of being on the same page as her, knowing how they talked to each other, seeing what he gave to her. </p><p>It was weird to witness, but his cock was throbbing with want as he read their exchanges about what Rio wanted to do to Beth's wet pussy. </p><p>Rio couldn't. But Dean could. </p><p>He handed the phone back up to Beth, who took it with fingers that were slightly trembling and unsure. Dean wanted to reassure her, but how could he look her in the eye and say something he wasn't certain of? </p><p>This was a scenario they wouldn't know the outcome of until it happened. </p><p>He kissed over the soft, feverishly warm skin of her thigh as she unlocked her phone for herself this time. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rio's feet were both up on his coffee table, half a joint no longer lit sitting in the ashtray near his shin. His cock was still out of his pants, but it'd grown soft in the five... fuck, ten minutes Elizabeth had been M.I.A. on the good shit. </p><p>He'd considered just turning off his phone and forgetting about her; no sweat to switch to porn or to call up a bitch who <em>would</em> ride. But he knew it wouldn't satisfy him. </p><p>He had a craving for Elizabeth, and he'd been dealing with those long enough by now to know there wasn't anything else that could satisfy that hunger. </p><p>So, he waited. </p><p>And waited. </p><p>Until finally his phone lit up, and he picked it up off the couch. </p><p>
  <strong>Elizabeth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Dean woke up. </em>
</p><p>Oh. </p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>And? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Elizabeth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>And he's kissing my clit. </em>
</p><p>...Of <em>all</em> the things he'd never expected this girl to do, spreading her legs for her own husband was pretty high up on the list. </p><p>He was confused by it for a moment. So where did that leave him, then? What was this turning into? </p><p>
  <strong>Elizabeth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>And he knows I'm texting you.</em>
</p><p>What <em>was</em> this turning into? </p><p>Rio took his hand off his dick, having instinctively dropped it there at some point. He held the phone in both hands, just looking at the screen as he tried to imagine it. </p><p>Dumb, dopey, deadbeat Dean taking advantage of all the work Rio had done to get that pussy wet.</p><p>He could barely think. </p><p>
  <strong>Elizabeth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>He's fingering me. </em>
</p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Rio was conflicted about it. He didn't like Dean. Not only because he <em>really</em> liked Beth, but because Dean just... wasn't the one. Beth was so much cooler than the slice of white bread she'd married. </p><p>But that wasn't for Rio to decide, he knew that. Beth had hella kids with the guy. They owned a house together. Businesses, multiple. And they'd managed to get through the whole last year, still in bed beside one another. </p><p>
  <em>I'm working on things with Dean. </em>
</p><p>Buddy wasn't goin' nowhere, that much seemed sure now. </p><p>Elizabeth would always be a Boland. It'd always be Beth and Dean. </p><p>If he wanted Beth, he'd have to shake hands with the fact that she came with some baggage. </p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>So what, he's getting off on us now? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Elizabeth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>And so am I. </em>
</p><p>Rio read over the response a couple times. It was fuckin' weird. He felt like they'd skipped a bunch of steps, or something. But that only served as a reminder that he didn't really know what the fuck went on with Beth and Dean behind closed doors. They were them, and he wasn't.</p><p>He'd take the in where it'd been offered. </p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Then shit, so am I. </em>
</p><p>He sent the text and sat his phone down, re-lighting the joint and taking a deep, heavy drag before putting it back in the ashtray. He leaned back on the couch, taking his exposed cock in his hand and giving it a couple squeezes. </p><p>
  <strong>Elizabeth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Are you...?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Stroking my cock. Don't get shy now, ma.</em>
</p><p>He scrolled back up to look at the photos she'd sent him. She didn't know how fucking sexy she was. </p><p>
  <strong>Elizabeth <br/>
</strong>
  <em>I'm so wet. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Spread wide, sweetheart. Tell that man down there he better suck it. </em>
</p><p>There was a warmth in the energy that came with this new thing they'd gotten up to. Having some amount of power over Dean, over Beth, over what they did with each other was exhilarating and satisfying. But the warmth came in with the fact that Rio felt this was a much needed bandage on a wound that'd been bleeding for far too long. </p><p>It felt like something that was being done with intentions that weren't designed to hurt somebody. </p><p>There was a whole brood of kids out there who were probably gonna see their mommy and daddy smile at each other during breakfast for the first time in a damn long while tomorrow morning. </p><p>Fuck what Dean wanted, but giving Elizabeth a good roll could really only make shit better for Beth and the kids. And Rio would never say it to anyone, but that mattered to him. Beth had made her own ugly bed and she'd have to lay in it like a big girl, but Rio knew he was also to blame for some of the pain the Boland kids had gone through. </p><p>If he could be part of at least putting a patch on that, he'd do it. </p><p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thinkin' about kids and trauma, fuck off. </em>
</p><p>He inhaled some smoke again, then went back to work pumping his cock. </p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Show me some pussy, Elizabeth. Want it spread enough to get a look at that hole.</em>
</p><p>He was being crass, and he knew it. It was more than Elizabeth had bargained for, he was sure. But Elizabeth was a fast learner, and most important to remember; a real fucking bad girl who just happened to live in a good neighborhood.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beth was trembling on the bed under Dean, her legs spread wide around his shoulders as he eagerly ate her pussy like it was his favorite meal. His fingers dipped into her, giving her not nearly as much filling as she needed, keeping her on the edge of begging in desperation.</p><p>Rio was in her phone, talking about hard cock and wanting to see Beth's hole. It seemed impossible to her that she could have both men at once, that they'd accept it. But it was happening for now, and Beth was intoxicated by it. </p><p>Rio's request was a little sobering, though. She'd been texting with him for a few minutes now while Dean played with her, and it'd been okay. But to take a new photo for him would be to interrupt Dean and have to do it right in front of him. </p><p>But this... this had been Dean's idea. </p><p>"Dean," she tried, her voice weak and full of lust. </p><p>Dean lifted his head, kissing Beth's thigh before looking up at her. </p><p>Beth hesitated before handing him her unlocked phone, watching as he took it delicately, like maybe it was a bomb that'd detonate if handled incorrectly. </p><p>The silence was heavy as Dean caught himself up on the new messages, and Beth watched him swallow, knowing then that he'd definitely gotten to the last one. </p><p>"Okay," Dean said simply before making eye contact with her again. </p><p>"Okay... what?" Beth asked, feeling like this whole thing was confusing. </p><p>Dean licked his lips but spoke no words. Instead, he used one hand to gently lift one of Beth's legs, pulling it to get her spread wide open in front of him. Beth felt heat and heaviness in her body as Dean kissed her soft, wet pussy. </p><p>"Use your fingers," Dean directed, and Beth didn't follow. </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p>Dean grabbed her hand, guiding it down between her legs and maneuvering her until her index and middle fingers were spreading her pussy lips open, putting the glistening pink hole between them on display. </p><p>She felt arousal rock through her body as Dean held the phone between her legs and took a photo. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean was aching, rock hard and hornier than he could remember being in years as he looked at the photo of his wife spreading her pussy open for her gang friend. The situation had edges, sharp ones that hurt when Dean would get too close and end up dwelling on them. But overall, the fact that Dean was here with Beth while Rio was only getting what they allowed him to have was enough to keep him into it. </p><p>"Can I send it to him?" He asked then, thirsty for a deep drink of that power. He hadn't missed the part of their earlier conversation that made it clear Beth had never given Rio these types of photos before. He wanted to be part of the beginning of it. That way, he'd be part of it always. </p><p>Beth looked confused, but nodded. Dean was sure there would be hours of conversation about this in the coming days; he'd explain it to her then. </p><p>He looked at the screen, feeling his breath thick and hard to swallow in his throat as he realized he and Rio were connected through the device in that moment. </p><p>His cock twitched as he hit send on the photo, giving his wife to the dangerous criminal she'd taken off her panties for. </p><p>He handed the phone back up to Beth and went with it for a moment. He laid beside her, one hand fingering her pussy as he kissed her neck, glancing at her phone and waiting for the other man's reply. </p><p>He saw the second it popped up on her screen, and he read along with her. </p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Fuck, I wanna be up in that cunt. </em>
</p><p>Beth softly gasped beside Dean, and Dean felt his pulse hammering in his balls. He never really spoke to Beth like that, thought it always sounded forced and awkward coming from him. But it seemed to hit the mark coming from Rio, and Dean closed his eyes for a few seconds, reminding himself of the clarity he'd come to earlier. </p><p>It was okay. </p><p>Beth was here with him, and he had to trust that she always would be. Always was going to be another forty, fifty years if they stayed eating their Kale and not getting shot so much. </p><p>A lot of stuff could happen during <em>always</em>, Dean had learned just recently. </p><p>The world was so, so much bigger than this moment. </p><p>"I wanna see his cock," Dean requested without really consciously planning to. </p><p>Beth looked stunned as she looked between her husband and her phone. </p><p>"Why?" She asked, and Dean could really only imagine how far out of left field it must have seemed. This was still part of that same conversation he hoped to have later, maybe with their clothes on and some coffee within reach. But he'd have to try to explain it well enough for now that it could move forward. </p><p>"I just... wanna know," he explained, still rubbing Beth's pussy but a little more slowly and idly now, not pumping into her anymore. "What he's giving you. What you're thinking about," he said quietly. "Just wanna know."</p><p>Beth looked thoughtful, her skin still glowing with arousal as she started to type. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rio wasn't entirely sure what the fuck Beth and her man were getting up to, probably wouldn't have predicted this even if he'd been given five hundred chances. But he was getting what he wanted; some of Elizabeth's time and a few straight up pornographic pics of her that his dick was having fun with. </p><p>The fact that Dean was involved... fuckin' weird, but fine. How could he complain about Beth fucking her own husband? Rio got the fact that Dean was currently hitting rock bottom as a man, licking a hole that his wife's <em>friend</em> had gotten warmed up for him. </p><p>Shit had to hurt.</p><p>
  <strong>Elizabeth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>We want to see your cock... </em>
</p><p>Or maybe it didn't. </p><p>"The fuck?" Rio asked the empty room, chuckling softly at the truly bizarre turn the night had taken. </p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>We? You telling me Dean wants it? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Elizabeth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>He wants it in the context of knowing what I'm thinking about. </em>
</p><p>Rio felt a slow smirk crawl over his face, more pleased by that answer than he ever could have anticipated. </p><p>Rio had never really bothered messing with lighting or angles when it came to sending his cock out. He was mature enough by now to know most women didn't care about size or shape even half as much as other guys thought they did. But this wasn't just for a woman, it was also for a straight man. </p><p>Ironic that <em>that</em> was what made him try to catch the most impressive shot of it. </p><p>He sent the photo of his rock hard cock standing up straight in his lap, his fingers holding it upright at the base. He'd used his thumb to press on it from behind, causing the velvety warm skin to pillow around his shaft and make it look a little thicker. </p><p>He wanted to say something directly to Dean. He wanted to taunt him, humiliate him, defeat him. </p><p>But that was just habitual, because Dean had to win this one. </p><p>He <em>had</em> to, or there was no point in Rio playing on this particular field in the first place. Beth was here because she wanted to get fucked by the husband who couldn't get her wet without Rio's help. Dean was here because he'd swallowed his pride enough to realize that this was as good as it was gonna get tonight.</p><p>But Rio was only down for it because he wanted to play with Beth, and the Dean thing was only flying because Rio liked the idea of it maybe making shit better for those ninety seven kids they had.  </p><p>So if he spent tonight goosing the guy, what would the point have been? </p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Give Dean the phone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beth was aching with arousal under Dean, fully naked now and writhing in the bedsheets that were quickly burning up. Sharing herself between Dean and Rio was a dream she'd never had. Truth be told, there'd never been much need for Dean in her fantasies since before they'd gotten married. But now... this was different. </p><p>Dean looked the same as always, more or less, but something inside him was changing minute by minute. She understood - knew all <em>three</em> of them understood - that this wouldn't be happening without Rio. But the attraction to Dean was becoming very real the more he opened himself up, experimented with her in their bed like they were strangers again. </p><p>This was a husband she could have a desire for. </p><p>She lifted the phone and read the new message, then read it again. </p><p>And again. </p><p>"He wants... you to take the phone," she shared, feeling conflicted about that. She knew she'd be able to read whatever they talked about later, hoped Dean wouldn't be so cold as to delete the messages when she'd been so open about sharing hers tonight. But them talking... to each other and<em> without</em> her made her almost nauseous. </p><p>"Why?" Dean asked, gently running his fingers over Beth's bare breasts. </p><p>She looked into his eyes for a long moment, speechless and unsure of how to answer. She just shook her head and shrugged. </p><p>"Do you... want it?" She asked, realizing it really wasn't her decision. She was the center of this situation, but not the universe. </p><p>Dean looked down Beth's body, definitely sexually charged but also flowing with an undercurrent that just sort of felt like being studied and cataloged. As if maybe Dean worried he might not see her like this again for a while. </p><p>He didn't speak, instead just reached over to take the phone from Beth's loose grip on it, looking at the screen and trying to figure out what to say. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean's fingers felt heavy as he typed on Beth's phone. </p><p><strong>Beth<br/>
</strong><em>I'm here.</em> </p><p>It felt like the scariest thing he'd said in a long time, maybe ever. It made this thing feel real in a way Dean hadn't anticipated or been ready for. </p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Like you should be. </em>
</p><p>Dean took the words like a slap that stung and made his pulse pound. He knew that Rio was either reassuring Dean that Beth was his, or threatening him that he better not be elsewhere anymore. </p><p>Dean kind of liked them both. </p><p>
  <strong>Beth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>What do you want? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>For you to be the man Elizabeth needs right now. You gonna be that man? </em>
</p><p>Dean's lips parted as he read the words, feeling more than adequately pep talked into gaining some confidence and getting stiffer between the legs. </p><p>
  <strong>Beth<br/>
</strong>
  <em>I'm gonna be that man. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rio<br/>
</strong>
  <em>You got kids around gonna hear me on speakerphone? </em>
</p><p>Dean licked his lips, mouth feeling dry, <em>parched</em> even as he started to see where this was going. He pressed himself close to Beth, showing her the screen and watching as her eyes glassed over at the words. Her arousal was so fucking palpable with Rio between them. Dean knew that should disgust him, but in the moment it kind of felt more like a thank you card situation. </p><p>Beth seemed fragile, like she was trying not to breathe too loudly as she ran her hand down Dean's chest and let it rest over his stiff cock, starting to rub him through his dampening boxers. </p><p>"Call him," she whispered with a nod. </p><p>Dean felt a shot of adrenaline as he tapped the screen, spreading his thighs for Beth's hand as it started to ring on speakerphone. </p><p>It was answered after only one ring, and the three of them sat together in silence for a couple long, <em>very</em> long seconds until Rio spoke. </p><p>
  <em>"Mama made her choice tonight. Made a smart one, too. So I'mma need you to show her how right she was." </em>
</p><p>Dean felt a shiver roll through his body as Rio's low voice joined them in their bedroom. It was thrilling, he had to admit. Or maybe he wouldn't admit. Maybe he'd just move on and not think about it. <em>Bingo. </em></p><p>"How?" He asked, he and Beth now just laying side by side with the phone between them. </p><p>Rio made a soft sound, definitely sexual and Dean closed his eyes as if that'd help him lessen the stimulation of it. </p><p>
  <em>"Gonna need you to do whatever you do to get your cock all steeled up. Got no use for a half-mast. Get it fucking stiff." </em>
</p><p>Dean's body felt like it was burning up, his blood running laps as Rio talked to him. </p><p>Beth was moving then, as if she'd suddenly arrived from being elsewhere. </p><p>"I'm gonna lick it... and suck it..." She told the phone, but her eyes were locked on Dean's as she moved down his body.  </p><p><em>"Good girl, you put that mouth to work on your man,"</em> Rio encouraged, and Dean felt like this had to be a dream. </p><p>"Fuuuh..." he choked off a sound of intense pleasure as Beth made good on her promise, soft red lips and pink tongue teasing his needy cock. </p><p><em>"Oh, Mr. Boland likes that,"</em> Rio said, clearly amused or at least enjoying it. <em>"Suck that cock, bitch." </em></p><p>Dean was shocked by the turn in language, afraid that Beth would be offended or upset and this would be over as soon as it'd started. But instead, Beth just moaned loudly and took Dean's dick deeper down her throat. </p><p>"Holy shit," Dean panted out, watching his wife work his cock eagerly. </p><p><em>"Yeah, now that's how you do that. Grab her hair, man. Fuck her mouth," </em>Rio instructed. <em>"Open wide, Elizabeth." </em></p><p>Beth was moaning around Dean's cock, and Dean for the life of him really couldn't see a single downside to having Rio in this way. He knew tomorrow would be a different story, but for right now Rio was a gift to their bedroom, period.</p><p>Dean was breathing heavily as he thrust his hips up against Beth's face, using her mouth in a way he'd never had with her before and trying to focus on not blowing a load already. </p><p>
  <em>"You getting that pole good and stiff, Elizabeth? Talk to me. Tell me about that dick you're playing with." </em>
</p><p>Beth was whimpering, her hips squirming with need that Dean was eager to satisfy. Rio was encouraging things that Dean had never been even half comfortable asking for, and it seemed like Beth could probably say the same. </p><p>A thank you card situation. </p><p>"It's big," Beth said, her eyes taking it in like it was a new toy she'd never seen before. "And so hard. Purple at the head," she said slowly, looking into Dean's eyes before turning her attention back to his cock. </p><p>She was horny. Not just tolerating his arousal or doing a chore. </p><p>She was fucking <em>horny</em> and Dean could feel it. </p><p>It was intoxicating. </p><p><em>"Mmm, you wanna take that dick, ma?"</em> Rio purred down the line. </p><p>"Yeah, I wanna take that dick," Beth answered filthily, crawling up Dean's body and kissing his lips hot and passionate. </p><p>Dean was almost too wrapped up in the heated kiss to hear Rio's next instructions, but they ended up being good enough to pull him out of that heaven. </p><p>
  <em>"Dean... I'mma need you to spread that bitch's legs and spit on her cunt." </em>
</p><p>Again, Dean was hit with concern that he shouldn't let a man talk to his wife like that. He'd never known Beth to like that sort of thing. But then again, he also hadn't made her cum in a few hundred thousand years or so. </p><p>Then he remembered what she'd said the day she'd confirmed to him that Rio had fucked her.  </p><p>
  <em>I just really like having sex with him. </em>
</p><p>Rio knew what Beth wanted, and Dean didn't. It would have stung, if it wasn't so clear that Rio was trying to help him on that one. </p><p>And so he flipped Beth onto her back, hearing his wife gasp as the bed rocked, and roughly spread her thighs open with both hands. He looked down at her face, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, looking for all the world like she was about to beg if he didn't do it soon. </p><p>So with determination to <em>be that man</em>, he loudly spit on her pussy, the sound degrading and dirty but answered by a desperate moan from Beth. </p><p><em>"Again,"</em> Rio prompted. <em>"Soak that shit." </em></p><p>Dean spit again, leaning down and aiming it right for her clit this time. </p><p>"Yes," Beth encouraged wantonly, keeping her legs spread wide for him. </p><p>
  <em>"Oh, you like that, Sweetheart? Tell Mr. B you liked that." </em>
</p><p>"I like that," Beth panted, voice wracked with arousal as she writhed. </p><p>Dean felt like he was drowning, hot for Beth being vocal with him, even if it was at Rio's encouragement. </p><p><em>"Slap her tits around,"</em> Rio directed, and Dean hesitated, looking up at Beth. </p><p>Was this really the kind of stuff they did together? The stuff she liked? </p><p>Beth arched her back a bit, tilting her head back and clearly offering her breasts to him. </p><p>"Really?" He asked uncertainly, thinking it was something he definitely should not do without being totally clear on it. </p><p><em>"Your wife's a fucking slut, she likes her shit manhandled,"</em> Rio said easily.</p><p>Dean didn't indulge in the brief flash of concern that hit him at the degrading language, starting to understand it and further convinced in it's power by the way Beth always responded.</p><p>And so, he slapped a hand across her left breast, cupping his palm slightly to lessen the blow of it. Beth's lips parted as she tilted her head further back. </p><p>"Harder," she encouraged. </p><p><em>"Don't be weak with her, Dean. She's stronger than you are,"</em> Rio teased down the line, and though Dean couldn't see him, he was sure all three of them smiled. </p><p>Beth nodded. </p><p>Dean flattened his palm and brought it across her chest much harder this time, delivering a loud smack to her tits that left them jiggling for a few long and mesmerizing seconds as his wife writhed on the bed. </p><p>"Yes! Dean, fuck," Beth praised, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down into a hot kiss. </p><p><em>"Did good, Mr. B,"</em> Rio rumbled as the Bolands passionately made out on the bed beside the phone.<em> "Now that tight little hole wants you bad, man. Whatchu gonna do to it?"</em> </p><p>"Fuck it," Dean panted roughly in response, feeling lust drunk and eager as he laid over Beth. </p><p>
  <em>"Elizabeth. Tell that man what he better do to that hole."</em>
</p><p>"Fuck it," Beth agreed, spreading her legs for Dean and feeling eager. "Please, please... please fuck it, Dean. Fuck me." </p><p>"Oh shit." Dean shuddered in pleasure, lining his cock up with Beth's wet entrance. </p><p><em>"Ohoo, dirty talk in the suburbs,"</em> Rio teased, but it ended quickly. <em>"Shove that cock up your wife, Dean." </em></p><p>Dean felt almost brain dead as his throbbing cock pushed inch by inch into Beth's eager body, focusing on nothing other than the pleasure, the filthy words, the novel homo-eroticism he wasn't minding, just <em>sex</em> all around them. </p><p>
  <em>"Spread it, Elizabeth. Your man's doing good, don't make him work for that cunt tonight." </em>
</p><p>Beth sobbed in pleasure as the bed started to bang against the wall, Dean's body pounding into her like she was a sex toy. </p><p>There was a long moment that passed where the only sounds between them were the obscene banging on the bed and the sounds of Beth and Dean panting. </p><p>Dean didn't know what came over him; stupidity via horniness, maybe. But he was talking. </p><p>"Shove your cock down her throat," he was telling Rio. It was a crossing of wires, a twist of the tongue or something. Only it wasn't. </p><p>He might have let himself drown to death in the weirdness, if Beth's reaction hadn't been so visceral and fucking hot. </p><p>"Yes," she was begging, her body bouncing under Dean's, hips humping up to meet his cock eagerly. </p><p>There were a couple long seconds before Rio's reply. </p><p><em>"Yeah... yeah, spitroast this bitch. One up the pussy and one down her throat,"</em> he growled, and Dean couldn't hold onto even the <em>pretend</em> notion that he wasn't turned on by Rio's involvement at this point. </p><p>"Cum in me," Beth begged, her hands wringing the pillow as Dean screwed into her. "Both of you, cum in me." </p><p>Dean pressed one hand to the headboard and the other over one of Beth's tits, until Rio was telling him otherwise. </p><p>
  <em>"Beat her clit up. It's ready." </em>
</p><p>Dean didn't hesitate, moving his hand from Beth's breast to her clit, finding it already silky wet and swollen with heat. He took Rio's advice not to be gentle with it, and started rubbing it hard, using his fingers to essentially jerk it off. </p><p>"Fuck, Dean! Give me that cock, give me-- fuck me--" Beth turned her face into her pillow, muffling her words as she screamed obscenely. </p><p><em>"Pound that cunt, pound it,"</em> Rio directed shakily, and it left no question that he was jerking off and getting close. </p><p>"I'm gonna blow," Dean warned them both. </p><p>"Please," Beth begged, holding onto his body as they bounced on the mattress together. </p><p>
  <em>"Cream your wife's pussy, come on man. Fill up that tight hole."</em>
</p><p>"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Beth was panting below him while Rio talked dirty on the pillow. </p><p>Dean sobbed out in pleasure as it was suddenly all too much, his balls tight and tensing as he spilled squirt after squirt of cum deep in Beth's tightly clenching pussy. </p><p>Beth was arching up off the bed, her toes and ankles flexing as she cried out. </p><p><em>"Mmm, I like the sound of that,"</em> Rio praised before choking off a moan, and Dean pictured him cumming in Beth's mouth. </p><p>It was weird for a moment as the quiet settled back over them, mental faculties restoring now that they'd all had their orgasms. </p><p>Beth was the first to break the silence. </p><p>"Amazing," she labeled it quietly, carefully. </p><p>Dean knew this was a risky moment, the one where this could either all fall apart and become one of their greatest regrets, or where the next chapter of their marriage might begin on a high note. </p><p><em>"Not bad,"</em> Rio agreed with a touch of humor. <em>"Mr. B?" </em></p><p>Dean looked down at Beth, looking so fucking satisfied and safe and <em>loving</em>. He'd rather have this with Rio in the picture, than not have it at all. </p><p>"Fucking... great idea, not surprised it was mine," he said finally. </p><p><em>"It was mine, though,"</em> Rio pointed out. </p><p>Beth laughed. "We'll work on it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>